Sweet Emotion
by lovejoypeachout
Summary: When Hermione arrives at the Weasleys, Harry and Ron notice that she's changed... An unexpected call then leads the group to a week of fun filled adventures. please R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: "Someone's Changed"

"Everyone come to the door! Harry has just arrived!" exclaimed a very excited Mrs. Weasley. She had grown to become even more attached to her family ever since Voldemort had re-emerged with more power and followers than before.

"How're you, Mrs. Weasley?" asked a very worn out Harry. All of the traveling that was required in order to help keep the young wizard out of the Death Eaters' reach had finally begun to catch up with him. It would be quite nice to spend the rest of the summer holidays relaxing with his friends. The Weasley house had finally been enchanted to make it safe.

"Why I'm just fine. My, do you ever seem tired… I'll make it my duty to ensure that you regain your strength while you're staying with us. Everyone is so excited that you've finally arrived. Now how about some breakfast? You're looking skinnier than ever!" said Mrs. Weasley with a truly concerned look on her face.

"Sounds like just what I need," replied Harry.

"Harry! Why it's been ages!" exclaimed Hermione. And with that she quickly embraced him in a tight hug.

"Hey Hermione. Wow, you look great," stuttered an astonished Harry as he pulled away to examine his old friend. And she truly did. The time spent vacationing in Aruba had been good to Hermione. The tan was slowly fading, but there was something different in her presence. Over the summer, Hermione had indeed done a lot of growing up in a short amount of time. He now saw makeup on that familiar face, and it just reinforced the fact that she had matured.

"Harry! How're you doing?" asked Ron. It seemed as if he had grown yet another half of a foot over the course of a couple of weeks. Ron seemed less wiry than he had been. While Harry had grown thinner, Ron had filled out a little bit. There was now more muscle to his physique.

Ron then approached Hermione and slid his arm around her slender waist. Harry was a little taken aback. He'd always known that Ron and Hermione had secretly like each other, but seeing their feelings become actions rather surprised Harry. It was, after all, a little odd to see his two best mates now so at ease with expressing their fondness.

"Where are Fred, George, and Ginny?" inquired Harry.

"They're all staying with friends for a couple of weeks," answered Mrs. Weasley, who was scampering about trying to put together a meal.

Ever since Harry and Ginny had split, Harry had felt a little lonely. It had been sort a mutual agreement, with both deciding that it would be too difficult to keep a relationship going because Harry was away all the time. Ginny was, after all, a budding socialite. She was well liked by her year, and had no trouble attracting boys. Ginny didn't want to wait around any longer for the time when they could be together. Harry had secretly looked forward to his stay at the Weasleys', which could have brought about a possible Harry-Ginny reunion.

"Ron, why don't you show Harry to your room?" suggested Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione, would you mind helping me with the cooking?"

"Of course not," replied Hermione.

Ron released his grasp on her and began heading upstairs. Harry gathered his things and proceeded to follow.

"Would you like some help with that?" asked Ron.

"No that's alright. I've got it."

"Just let me help. It'll be no trouble," and with that Ron took some of the load away. He carried it with such ease that Harry became a little envious of his old friend.

As they approached Ron's room, the two boys became eager to share the stories of their travels and experiences. Harry especially wanted to know what was going on with Hermione.

"So what have you been up to?" said Harry, as he began to unpack.

"Well I've been helping around the house quite a bit. Other than that, not much," replied Ron, who had taken a seat on his bed.

Harry sensed that this was not the full truth, but did nothing to acknowledge this.

"What's going on with you and Hermione?" further inquired Harry.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know. Did you see her? Did you notice how much she's changed? I mean, she was pretty before, but now it's just like wow."

"Are you two together?"

"Well, we've been getting along pretty well, if you know what I mean. There's definitely a flirtier aspect to our relationship. I'd ask her out, but I just haven't got the nerves for it."

At this point in the conversation Ron turned towards Harry, searching his face for a reaction. Harry plastered on a grin.

"That's great man. Just great. She seemed to really like you downstairs." Truth be told, Harry had no idea how to respond to all the new information that was being presented to him. He liked the idea of Ron finding a girl, but Hermione? And he couldn't deny that he himself was attracted to her as well…

"Boys! The food's ready!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

They headed downstairs and proceeded to feast on omelettes, pancakes, and sausage.

"So Hermione, how was your trip?" asked Harry.

"Aruba was beautiful. The beaches were amazing and I never wanted to leave. The parties weren't so bad either…" she said with an air of mischief.

In the mean time, Ron had turned to argue with his mother over whether he could get a new broomstick or not.

"But Mum it's so outdated… I'll never hold my position on the quidditch team if I still have to fly on that ratty old thing."

"Excuse me but that "ratty old thing" cost us a fortune."

With Hermione's attention all to himself, Harry took advantage of this opportunity to further learn of her and Ron's courtship.

"So have there been any new men in your life, Hermione?" inquired Harry.

She started to giggle. "Any new men in my life?"

Harry's face grew scarlet and he started to rephrase, "I mean, it seems as if you're getting along with Ron quite well and I was wondering what was going on…"

She leaned in and whispered, "If I were you, I wouldn't be too concerned. It's not like we're dating or anything…"

Hermione then placed her hand demurely atop Harry's knee and rested it there. This "under the table action" had caught Harry off guard, and he once again turned crimson.

"It's alright," said Hermione with a devious air to her voice.

After breakfast, Ron had gone to help out his mother in the garden.

"The only reason I'm doing this is so that she lets me get a new broom…" he had muttered on his way out.

Harry and Hermione were now left to do as they wished for the rest of the day. The departure of Ron and Mrs. Weasley had left an awkward silence. Harry pulled away from Hermione's hand, which had still been resting upon his knee.

"Umm… I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll be out in the garden," Harry said shakily.

"Alright then. I'm going to go call up some of my muggle friends. I'll catch up with you later," replied Hermione as she too stood up from the table.

Harry made his way out the door and started upon the familiar path that he always followed when he was in need of a good think.

"I always used to like Hermione… But that was before and she's just so different now. But then again, hasn't she just gotten better? But what about Ron? He hasn't got a clue that she doesn't return his fancy," Harry thought to himself.

It was a beautiful day, with the sun high above his head. Harry stopped under a giant tree and sat upon a large rock. The shade it gave him created a safe and dark haven, perfect for pondering.

"It's not like Ron's asked her out or anything, so technically she's fair game, but surely if I make my move, then that would ruin mine and Ron's friendship…" considered Harry. He decided that the best thing to do would be to talk to Ron about this dilemma. Maybe they could reach an agreement. But for now, Harry laid back and started enjoying the day.

"Harry, wake up!" said Hermione excitedly. She had begun shaking him.

"What? What's going on?"

"You must have fallen asleep."

"Oh. So what's going on?" asked Harry. He looked at Hermione, but more specifically his eyes fell upon her miniskirt, which he assumed had been purchased not too long ago. It seemed way too short to actually be functionable, however, it did her legs justice. The old Hermione would never have dressed like this. It seemed as if she really was turning over a new leaf.

"Well, I've just gotten word from a friend who lives in Florida that her parents have rented two beach houses in South Beach. I met her when I was vacationing in Aruba. Her name is Rachel. She's not a muggle but her parents are, sort of like me and my situation. She's invited all three of us, me, you, and Ron, to come stay with her for a week. Her parents will be in one house and the kids get the other. She'll be bringing some other friends as well. Sounds like fun, doesn't it? I've already asked Mrs. Weasley and she said it's okay. Pack your bags!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Short, I know, but the next chapter is written and it's longer. Thanks to my reviewers! I love feedback and those who give it to me... And I now realize that I forgot to add a disclaimer to Chapter One, so this one goes for both additions. I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the novel and I do acknowledge J.K. Rowling's ownership, and I would like to thank her for creating this wonderful franchise. Now on to the story.**

CHAPTER 2: "Ready to Have Some Fun?"

As the gang entered and began to examine their new surroundings, excitement took them over. Gasps of "Wow, the ocean water is so clear!" and "Oh my god is this really where we are staying!" overtook the crowd.

As they were standing around in utter shock, Rachel and a couple of other teenagers entered the room.

"So how do you guys like the digs?" asked Rachel. She was about five feet tall and extremely skinny, with long brown hair and gray eyes. Rachel's face was heavily made up.

"Rachel! I feel like it's been years!" and with that Hermione rushed to hug the petite girl.

"Are they wizards?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know. Hermione never told me anything…"

"Let me introduce everyone," began Rachel. "I'm assuming that Hermione has told you who I am, but if you haven't caught on yet then I'm Rachel," she said pointing to herself. Was it just Harry or was this girl ditsy? Ditsy, but in a hot way, he decided.

"This is Adrian. He's going to be in his seventh year next term," Rachel explained as she motioned towards one of the boys. Adrian was tall, dark, and handsome, and yes, he did catch Hermione's eye.

"Hey guys. Nice to meet all of you," said Adrian as he moved in to shake everyone's hand.

"And this is Nicolette. She's a fifth year at Beauxbaton," continued Rachel as she moved down the line. Nicolette vaguely reminded Ron of Fleur Delacour. Perhaps it was her striking figure, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

Nicolette took a bow and said, "Charmed, I'm sure," and then tossed a half smile at the boys, understandably driving them insane with desire.

"And meet Patrick, star of the Durmstrang quidditch team, now that Krum's graduated."

Patrick was another tall one, and he was heavily muscled. His blonde hair was long and fell into his eyes. Yes, Patrick was attractive, but in a completely different way than Adrian. Patrick seemed quiet and judgmental, while Adrian was openly outgoing. Hermione was already planning her move. A girl can dream, can't she?

"Hi everyone," muttered Patrick, overcome with shy modesty over his introduction.

"I've heard about him! Supposed to follow in old Krum's footsteps," Ron whispered excitedly to Harry.

"Come on Hermione, I'll show you to your room. Just this way…" said Rachel as she led Hermione up one of the staircases. The house was practically built of windows. Everywhere you looked was another stunning view. It was decorated in a modern way that suited the beach house nicely.

"I can't believe we've got this whole place to ourselves for a week. It'll be so awesome! We can practically do whatever we want!" exclaimed Hermione, clearly thrilled to be there.

"Don't you think we've already figured that out?" replied Rachel with a hint of naughtiness. "But I did promise my parents that we'd check in with them for brunch a couple of times."

"So who do you want to hook up with?" asked Hermione.

"To tell you the truth, Mr. Potter was looking mighty fine. And I've always wanted to date a celebrity…"

"Rachel!"

"What? Have you already laid claim on him or something?"

"No, it's just that… Well… Maybe kinda sort of."

"Well isn't that a clear response. What exactly do you mean, Herms?"

"I've always admired Harry, but I've never made a move before. Now I just don't know what to do, because Ron seems to fancy me all of the sudden, but I really want to see how things would go with Harry. And did you see how hot Adrian and Patrick are? I definitely want to look into them as well."

"Well it seems like you really have your week planned out. Harry on Monday, Ron on Tuesday, Adrian on Wednesday, and Patrick on Thursday. It seems to me like your only dilemma is who gets the weekend…"

"Rachel!"

"Just kidding Herms. So do you think I can go for Harry?"

"Why not… As long as you leave me Adrian, for now anyways."

"Deal. And halfway through the week we can switch."

"Well I can see that you haven't changed since Aruba. Same old Rachel. Still toying with boys' hearts…"

"Aww come on Herms, you know you want to join me."

"We'll just have to see how things turn out. But what about Nicolette? Who does she fancy?"

"Herself, primarily. She's just a tad bit conceited. Nicolette is a great friend, but when boys are around, that becomes harder to notice. Knowing Nicolette she'll spend the first couple of days determining who the best kisser is, and the rest of the week she'll be running the bases…"

"Running the what?"

"Silly Herms and your silly British ways… First base is kissing; second base is groping above the waist, and so on and so forth. Need I continue? And, by the way, we seem to have left our dear friend all alone downstairs with the boys. Let's intervene." And with that the girls headed back to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the people who have taken the time to review! I appreciate it a lot. The Disclaimer remains the same as always, I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters from the books. Please R & R, and if you have any suggestions then those would be highly valued. **

CHAPTER THREE: "Drinks All Around!"

"Drinks all around!" let out a semi-tipsy Rachel.

The gang had gone to the beach after Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived, and as would be imagined, much flirting had occurred.

"Let me help you out there, my dear," said Ron as he came to Rachel's rescue. She had almost toppled over the stack of cushions that sat on the tiled floor.

Seeing as how the kids came from a magical world, most of them had never experienced the joys of muggle alcohol. And seeing as how Rachel's parents had rented the house from muggles, needless to say the bar was well stocked.

"So Hermione, what do you like to do for fun?" inquired Adrian. He had on a white polo shirt, and some khaki shorts.

"I like to play games… Who thinks we should play truth or dare?" As Hermione suggested this, her eyes lit up, realizing the potential a simple game could hold.

"What's truth or dare?" asked Harry. Having led such a deprived life at the Dursleys', Harry had never gotten to experience the simple muggle game.

"It's easy," explained Hermione. "Someone asks truth or dare, and you've got to pick. But if you don't do your dare or answer your truth, then you've got to down a shot of vodka." She was delighted with the new twist that she had invented. Hermione could still be a smart witch, even when she was hitting on hot boys…

"Sounds good to me! Who's in? How about everyone plays!" said Adrian.

"Including Patrick," Nicolette added as she threw her eyes over towards him. Patrick had isolated himself in a corner, not sure of how to act at parties.

"It's settled then. Everyone gather round," instructed Hermione.

The group took pillows from the stack and placed them in a circle around the mahogany coffee table in the living room. The beach at night was almost even more beautiful than it had been in the day. The stars shone extremely bright.

"Herms, I dare you to make out with Adrian. On the table. Topless," said Rachel from atop her pink cushion.

"Rachel!" protested Hermione.

"Alright I was just kidding about that last part. But you still have to make out."

"Is that okay with you?" asked Hermione.

Adrian nodded greedily, hungry for action. Give the guy a break; he'd been at an all boys' camp for the last month.

"Do we really have to do it on top of the coffee table?" Hermione asked Rachel, her gaze fixed on the sturdy wooden furniture.

"That was part of the deal. Now hurry up, because we want to see some action!"

"Action! Action! Action!" shouted the remainder of the group.

"I guess we'd better give the people what they want…" said Adrian, with his eyes fixed on the prize that was about the become his.

Hermione laid herself upon the table. "Well isn't this awkward… I definitely didn't picture this as the way that we'd hook up," thought Hermione to herself.

But these thoughts were quickly drowned out as he laid his toned body on top of hers. His chest pressed against her, and for an instant Hermione worried that she might suffocate. But as soon as he began kissing her, this worry seemed to evaporate. Hermione had never kissed anyone this good before, and she could tell he was experienced. Soon enough their kiss became a full on snog. It was only when she felt his hands inching towards her chest that she stopped. There was a time and place for second base, and surely this wasn't it. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Wolf whistles surrounded them, and once they climbed off the table, both were all smiles. They regained their spots on the floor, however this time they only took up one cushion. Hermione was sitting on Adrian's lap.

"Did you see her!" whisper-yelled an angry Ron to Harry. "I can't believe her nerve…"

But Ron's anger quickly subsided once Nicolette approached him.

"Oh Ron, I've been so lonely lately.. Do you think you could help a girl out?" said Nicolette with a faint French accent. Tonight Nicolette was showcasing a miniscule jean skirt, a low cut black top, and what can only be described as hooker boots. How's a boy to resist?

"Okay okay. I dare Ron to snog Nicolette," said Harry, having picked up on their conversation.

"And they've got to do it… in the… shower," finished Harry. Ron threw him a look of extreme gratitude.

"But my hair…" Nicolette began to complain.

"No worries, let's make it the hot tub instead. Then we can all join. Who's up for moving?"

Everyone voiced his or her approval.

"It's settled then. Everyone meet outside in your bathing suits in ten minutes."

As the girls headed up, Rachel and Nicolette began to question Hermione about her encounter with Adrian.

"So Herms, how was it?"

"Yeah, I'm curious about Adrian. He's certainly handsome, is he not?" contributed Nicolette.

"Let's just say that Adrian is a clear kissing veteran. I've never had a snog that good."

"Oh really…" said Nicolette, choosing to store away this new bit of information for later.

Rachel nudged Hermione, gesturing towards Nicolette.

"Um… I mean… He wasn't bad, but that's all," said Hermione as she tried to recover from her earlier mistake.

"Whatever," said Nicolette.

"So which bathing suits are you guys going to wear?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to go with my cherry print bikini," replied Rachel.

Nicolette didn't say anything, as she was busy changing into something miniscule.

"Is she serious? Is she really planning on wearing that… thing?" Hermione whispered to Rachel.

Nicolette had on a pink tube top bathing suit top and a bottom that was borderline thong. Only someone like Nicolette could ever pull off that ensemble.

Back in the boys' room, a similar conversation was going on.

"Guys, she was awesome… I'd definitely hook up with Hermione again," began Adrian.

Ron didn't say anything. Although the prospect of Nicolette was exciting, Hermione was still his first real crush.

"You're a lucky man," added Harry. "She didn't used to just hook up with random guys though…"

"What do you mean?" questioned Adrian.

"Well, Hermione used to always be sort of a book worm. But after vacationing with Rachel she seems to have changed a lot."

"Vacationing with Rachel can definitely do that to a girl," replied Adrian.

"How do all you know each other?"

"Well, we all, that would be me, Rachel, Nicolette, and Patrick, used to know each other when we were kids. Same primary school. But we were all shipped off to different magic schools. Over the summer, we met up by chance. Fancy that… Everyone from the old group all in Florida. So then Rachel invited us. Said she had extra room or something. I haven't hung out with them in years."

"Do you know anything about Nicolette?" Ron asked Adrian.

"I know she's part veela… And that she moves kind of fast, when it comes to boys. That's what Rachel told me. Their parents are friends, so they still knew each other growing up. I definitely will be hooking up with Nicolette on this trip, that I can guarantee."

"But what about Hermione?"

"There's no rule saying I can't snog both of them. Now are you guys ready to head back downstairs?"

"I think I'm just going to stay back. I'm really tired. I'm going to tuck in early," said Patrick.

"Oh no you're not. Didn't you hear Nicolette? She wants you to play too man… You can't let the dames down now can you? Put on your swimming trunks already," returned Adrian.

Once everyone had changed, the boys began to make their way downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the reviewers… If the reviews stop coming in, then the story will probably end. When I get reviews, I know people are reading, and that gives me reason to write. The Disclaimer remains the same, and I do not own the Harry Potter books or the characters from them. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR: "Some Like It Hot"

As everyone started to climb into the hot tub, the boys gasped at Nicolette and whispers of, "Damn, that is one hot French girl," became audible.

She soaked up the attention, basking in it. This was obviously her element. Then Nicolette turned towards Ron. "Do you think you can handle all of this?" she whispered into his ear. She was referring to herself, of course.

Ron's heart skipped a beat. He simply nodded, and then moved in for the kiss. You could tell that Nicolette was putting on a show. Her movements were rather exaggerated and she was moaning. That's right, moaning. In front of a hot tub full of people. Those French girls really know their stuff.

Finally, she came up for air. "Oh Ron. You naughty boy…" And with that she went back to her seat. All eyes were on the blonde beauty. Some watched her with lust, one watched her with envy, and one watched her with hatred. Any way you looked at it, Nicolette had definitely established herself as the center of attention.

"Give me a break," muttered Hermione to Rachel. "It sounded like she was having an orgasm."

"Rachel… You still haven't snogged anyone…" Nicolette interrupted. "Is there someone you'd like to… become intimate with?"

Rachel looked excited at this new prospect.

"I dare you to kiss someone. Anyone that you would like. It doesn't matter who it is," challenged Nicolette.

"Alright… Just let me think for a second…" It was one thing to be dared to kiss someone in particular, but when you had to choose then everyone automatically knew whom you fancied.

"A dare is a dare Rachel. You're not planning on chickening out, are you?" taunted Nicolette. That accent was really starting to tick Hermione off.

"What about Harry? Harry, is that alright with you?" asked Rachel, with her enormous gray puppy dog eyes.

Harry certainly wasn't about to object. Rachel was downright hot. In fact everyone was looking rather gorgeous in the moonlight. Harry instantly became rather nervous, seeing as how he was somewhat inexperienced. But even his fears could not stop him from hooking such an attractive girl.

"Sure," was all Harry could manage to say.

And then the third snog of the evening began. It was kind of awkward at first, but once the two got going, things became steamy. Harry's naïveté didn't seem to show. He was enjoying himself quite a bit, and he never would have stopped until Rachel finally pulled away.

"Where'd everybody go?" inquired the small brunette. Her face was flushed from the combination of being in a hot tub and making out.

Harry spotted the gang out in the ocean. They had taken advantage of the break in game play to go out for a midnight swim. "I think they've gone in the water."

"Come on! Let's join them!" yelled Rachel, grabbing Harry's hand in the process.

Harry and Rachel ran out onto the beach, meeting up with the crew. Nicolette had apparently gotten over her fear of messing up her hair, because she was out in the ocean, splashing around with Adrian and Ron. Hermione was talking to Patrick, oddly enough. It seemed as if they were discussing a novel they had both read. As hard as Hermione tried, she could not completely mask her old self.

Rachel grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into the ocean, leaving Patrick behind and looking rather sad.

Harry raced to the shore alongside them. His hand was still in Rachel's grasp.

"Make way for us!" shouted Rachel. It seemed as if she were talking to the world as a whole. It also seemed as if the tequila shots she had downed earlier in the evening were yet to wear off.

Hermione splashed Harry and then jumped on his back. This action kind of surprised him, but he went with the flow. Not many guys would protest having a beautiful girl on their back, especially when she was wearing only a bikini.

Nicolette grabbed Rachel and they began to dance around in a circle. Ron and Adrian stood back and admired them. The two girls did have the tendency to create a striking view.

"Excuse me young ladies, but it's time that you let some boys in," began Adrian. Ron joined him and they created a handsome foursome. It it a glorious thing to be high off life, especially when you are surrounded by attractive people.

Soon enough they were joined by Harry, Hermione, and even Patrick, who had only come under Hermione's influence.

Not a worry in the world could penetrate their circle of happiness. What a magnificent feeling it was to be young and carefree…

After frolicking for quite some time, the gang headed back inside.

"Who wants to carry me to my room?" asked Nicolette, with an air suggesting that the boy who hauled her upstairs would be amply rewarded.

All hands rose. Even Hermione and Rachel raised their hands up as a joke.

"I pick my girls!" yelled Nicolette. Hermione wondered when she had become one of Nicolette's "girls", but then decided that she didn't really care.

Rachel and Hermione each lifted a leg and started to carry her upstairs.

"Can't we come up to tuck you girls in?" mock-pleaded Adrian.

"Maybe if you beg hard enough," replied Rachel.

"Well said, my sister," said Hermione.

Adrian got down on his knees and started to sink into a bow. "If you girls let us boys tuck you in then we will be your servants for all of tomorrow."

"Sounds like a fair enough deal to me," said Nicolette. "And what do my girls think?"

"We're in!" shouted Hermione and Rachel.

With that, Adrian, Ron, and Harry followed them to the girls' room as well. Patrick quietly retreated to the boys' room, which was on the second floor, but on the opposite side of the living room. It also had its own staircase, and oddly enough the layout reminded the three Gryffindors of their common room.

"Now wait outside while we get dressed," Nicolette ordered the boys.

"Do we have to?" asked Ron.

"Naughty Ron, of course you have to…" and with that Nicolette slammed the door shut.

"What a fun night, huh guys?" began Rachel as she started to change clothes and put on her pink silk PJs.

"Yeah! I don't think I've ever enjoyed myself that much! Rachel, I must say that this rivals that last night in Aruba," said Hermione, who was slipping into an old lavender nightgown.

"Agreed. This is definitely starting out to be the trip of our lives," returned Rachel.

"Is everyone ready to let the boys back in?" asked Nicolette. She had put on a red silk nightdress, complete with lace and a big slit up one side. Typical Nicolette.

"Nic, you look seriously hot!" said Rachel as she examined the blond.

"I always try to look my best for the boys…" said Nicolette as she tossed her hair around and applied lip-gloss. Whoever said girls don't wear makeup to bed?

"Oh boys! You can come in now!" yelled Nicolette.

Ron, Harry, and Adrian sauntered in, checking out their new surroundings.

"After waiting for so long for you girls to change, I think that the least us boys deserve is to be kissed goodnight…" said Adrian with a gleam in his eye.

"Only after you tuck us in," said Hermione.

"Fine then. Boys! Make the rounds. See to it that every girl is comfortable!" instructed Adrian.

They helped each girl into bed, and then pulled over the covers.

"Now that you've got what you wanted, it's time for us to _really_ make our rounds…" said Adrian to the three girls.

And with that, Adrian went over and kissed Hermione. Ron went to Nicolette, and Harry went to Rachel. After a couple of minutes, Adrian yelled, "Switch!"

"That boy moves fast!" Hermione whisper-yelled to Rachel.

Adrian moved to Nicolette, Ron went to Rachel, and Harry went to Hermione.

"Well isn't this awkward," Harry whispered to Hermione as he leaned in for the kiss.

"I'm not complaining," retorted Hermione. As Harry began, softly at first, the passion between the two old friends reached exponential heights. Both became completely lost in the moment, realizing that what they were experiencing together could only be described as pure bliss.

"Switch!" yelled Adrian, and the moment was gone.

This would be when it truly got awkward. Before kissing Adrian, Hermione had realized that Ron would get jealous, but Adrian was just so hot that this minor concern had sort of drifted out of her mind.

Ron went over to stand by the door as Harry quickly pecked Nicolette and Adrian did the same to Rachel.

"Good night girls!" yelled all three boys on their way out.


End file.
